


Interrogation Day

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team Dynamics, BSAA NAB, Fluff and Angst, Interrogation, M/M, Nivanfield, Questioning, Team as Family, WBES, Williamsport Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Alpha Team are slotted by Jill Valentine for the dreaded annual interrogation process.  Who will be the first to crack?  Will it break every soldier?
Relationships: Alpha Team - Relationship, Finn Macauley/Danny Svenson, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Interrogation Day

May, 2016, Williamsport Base, PA.

"Aww, why us again?" Chris Redfield whined over the phone.

"Because I'm telling you to." replied Jill Valentine, curtly.

"But why can't Echo do it? They're the training team, not Alpha!" the whining continued.

"Exactly, training. Think of this as more like teaching."

"There's a difference?"

"Don't quibble Chris! Look, we've all undergone the resistance to interrogation techniques course. You should be used to it."

"We are! We did the last one, and the one before!"

"And by popular demand, you're doing this one. They loved it last time apparently. And their Head particularly asked for the NAB's Alpha Team again. More worryingly, so did some of the instructors."

"Oh? Which ones?"

"Er, the single, female ones. I can't think why."

"Harrumph, neither can I! Perhaps they're more susceptible than the men?"

"Coming from Piers, that would be ironic. Coming from you, it's simply hilarious!"

"Oh haw, haw!"

"Just do it Chris!"

"Is that a request?"

"No, it's a Command Directive. 287/2016."

"A what now?"

"It means it's an order Bear!

"News to me. When did number one come out?"

"They start on January 1st and run through consecutively."

" Great! Thanks for telling me."

"You should know these things!"

"But I wasn't here! Remember? A little trip to Edonia and Sicily?"

"Oh, yes . . . well, you know now. "

"Grrr!"

"Look, I'll talk to you next week. And you can tell me how it went. Byee." Jill hung up quickly.

"But Jill . . . wait, Jill, please . . . Dammit, she's gone!" Chris slammed his own phone down. "Piers! Get in here!" he shouted out.

"I am in here. We share an office now, remember?" replied the calm voice, with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm upset."

"So I heard. Trouble with the Colonel?"

"With a capital T. We need to get all the boys together, now!"

****************************

Chris looked at the familiar faces sat in front of him. His family. Somehow, what he was about to tell them didn't seem fair. He swallowed hard.

"Listen up Alpha. We gotta' mission."

"Yay! Where to?" said an excited Ben Airhart, punching Finn Macauley in the arm.

"It's um . . ." Chris hesitated.

"Umbrella Cap'in?" offered Finn helpfully, whilst rubbing his arm.

Danny Svenson whispered in Finn's ear. "If it's a mission, why did the Captain want me here? I'm still on crutches!"

"No, Um . . ." Chris hesitated again. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Andy Walker could smelt a rat two clicks away, and this one stank. He leant over to his buddy and partner in crime, Carl Alfonso "Somethin's up Alfie. What's the date?"

"May 21st"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Remember this same time . . . last year?"

"Oh, yeah . . . Shiiit!"

"Ahem." Piers coughed, he didn't approve of team members talking during a briefing. And certainly not cussing. He raised an eyebrow and stared directly at Andy.

But Andy refused to be cowed and stared straight back. "Sorry Sir, but Cap's hiding something. I know it, and you know it."

Chris was sweating now. Beads of perspiration appeared over his heavy brows. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry guys. I'll come straight out with it. We've got the interrogation slot. Again! As directed by Command Directive 287/2016." The news was met by a loud groan from the whole team.

"SHIT!" Piers exploded. He couldn't help himself. There weren't many things that broke through his icy sniper cool. The interrogation slot, however, was up there with the best.

"Piers, language!" But Chris had to admit, his partner had summed it up pretty well.

****************************

And so it was that Alpha Team, including Danny Svenson on his crutches, fronted up in full combats, less weapons, to the interrogation center. Known, and feared locally as the WBES. Even amongst the elite SOUs of the NAB, the initials stood for only one thing. Will Break Every Soldier.

Alpha's Humvee pulled into the visitor's parking space.

"All pre-interrogation walking wounded and stretcher cases accepted. No prior appointment necessary." Andy laughed darkly as they dismounted.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Danny. There was just a hint of nervousness in his usually placid voice.

"Sorry Dan, I never thought to tell you before. To be sure, stuff has happened, in the past." said Finn forlornly.

"But they'll go easy on me won't they? I mean, I'm still walking with sticks. Surely they wouldn't . . ."

"They never show pity Danny."

"Or mercy."

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad. Don't listen to them Danny."

"What? Have you forgotten last time Junior Captain? Even your icy calm broke down under their questioning."

"Everyone has their breaking point." Piers said defensively.

"And for some it's sooner than others. Isn't that right Carl?" Andy sniggered.

"What do you think Cap'in?"

"Um, I'm trying not to. If I blank my mind now, they'll be nothing for them to uncover."

"Shouldn't take long then Babe."

"Oi! Whose side are you on?"

"The Angels . . . I hope. We'll here we are. The WBES. Jeez, they've got a reception committee lined up already!"

"Here goes nuthin'!"

****************************

They were met by the head of the establishment and her senior staff. She settled the wire-framed spectacles on her thin nose, and peered at them. Her thin face made what passed for a smile.

"Captain Redfield, again. You and your team must be gluttons for punishment!" She extended a thin hand and Chris shook it weakly.

"It's a pleasure Ma'am." he replied, with little conviction.

"Yeah, sure!" muttered Andy under his breath.

"Sergeant Walker, I won't tell you again!"

"You won't be able to Sir, you'll still be in shock!"

The Head of the Establishment looked at them. "You'll be fine! Everyone is expecting you, they _so_ look forward to your annual visit."

"With respect Ma'am, they've had a year to refine their techniques."

"And you've had a year to recover Sergeant Walker. I think that makes us equal. Now, come along, it's time to begin. And no dawdling in the corridors, mind you! You must set an example . . ."

Andy nudged Carl as they set off. "It's like walking the Green Mile."

"Yeah, only longer dude."

"Shhh!" Piers glared at them.

". . . except for you, young man." continued the Head, looking at Danny. "Corporal Svenson isn't it?"

"Y, yes Ma'am. It's my first time."

"I know." another thin smile. "Don't worry, we've got something very special lined up for you."

"Er, you have?" Danny's Adam's Apple bobbed nervously.

"Oh yes, my boys can't wait . . ."

She led them to the main hall first, stopping at the heavy wooden doors. "We'll have the team session first. Then we'll break you individually."

"Break?"

"Oh, did I say that? Break you up is what I meant. He, he!" She permitted herself a thin laugh. "Come along now, you first, Captain Redfield."

****************************

Alpha Team found themselves seated at tables in the center of a U. Surrounded on three sides by their inquisitors. They were heavily outnumbered. There was a background hubbub of chatter, which didn't stop as Alpha sat down.

"Are there always this many Finny?" whispered an ashen-faced Danny.

"There seem to be more every year Dan. I don't know where they all come from."

"Where'd you think, dumbass?" sniggered Andy.

"I know _where_ they come from Sarge! I meant where _do_ they come from?"

"Hell!" Andy hissed, evilly.

The Head of the Establishment stood up and clapped her thin hands for silence.

"I want you to welcome Captain Redfield and his men. They are the BSAA's Alpha Team. Some of you will remember them from previous years, but for others, they will be unfamiliar faces. So, first of all, I will ask them to stand up and introduce themselves . . . One by one."

"OMG, really?" Piers whispered to Chris.

"Just keep on smiling Ace."

"Ahem, Captain Redfield, will you start please?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, yeh, of course." Chris stood up, scratching the back of his neck. "Um Hi. I'm Captain Chris Redfield . . . I'm Alpha Team's leader, and, er, I'm a Captain . . . in the BSAA."

He was met by a stony silence. Then, "Aren't you very, very, old to be a Captain?" came a voice from amongst the onlookers.

Chris swayed slightly, open mouthed, lost for an answer He put a hand out to the table to steady himself. The first question, and already unanswerable.

Piers looked on in utter dismay His inspirational Captain, the first to fail. The annual interrogation at the WBES had begun . . .

****************************

The WBES, or Williamsport Base Elementary School, to give it it's full name, was a public school on the BSAA's Williamsport base. Run under the auspices of the Department of Defense Education Activity, or DoDEA. "Re-arrange the initials, and you get DEAD!" Andy always used to say when he felt like frightening the rookies. He found comfort in group fear, everyone was equal. No status derived from rank or experience. The WBES was a great leveler, amongst other things.

The school was situated on the other side of the on-base family housing area. to the east of the main operational areas. It's only close neighbor was the base hospital, which most BSAA soldiers, with their customary black humor, found very appropriate.

"Out of one, into the other. DEAD on arrival."

No one was sure whose idea it had been originally, the annual interrogation, with the emphasis on 'terror.' Many suspected Jill Valentine. It was certainly in her style. Exposing the fragile weaknesses of a predominantly male environment. But if it was, she had covered her tracks well, like the true professional she was. False rumors that it was all 'Dadfield's' idea had helped, or hindered, depending on your allegiances. The fact that it was invariably Alpha team that was slotted each year gave equal credence to both theories. For the other SOAs, that was probably a good thing. 'If it ain't broken, don't fix it!', as their Senior Captain was so found of saying. So they didn't. Some things were definitely best left un-fixed.

Chris sat down in shock, as Piers stood up. He began confidently enough. "Hi, I'm Captain Piers Nivans, I'm Alpha's No.2 . . ."

There was a giggle amongst the audience. "He said No.2 . . . heh, heh!" "Stinky."

"Um . . . that means I'm Captain Redfield's second in command . . ."

"Who's the first?"

"Captain Redfield is No.1"

"Haw, haw, now he said No.1!" Piers could feel himself coloring-up rapidly.

"What's that around your neck?" "Is it a scarf?"

"Er, no, it's called a Shemagh. It has lots of uses . . ."

"It looks like a scarf. My Mom's got one just like it."

"Oh, er, that's nice . . . Er, Andy, you're up next." said Piers, hurriedly resuming his seat.

"Thanks Sir, NOT!" Andy stared straight ahead, he'd learnt it was best not to make eye contact. "I'm Sergeant Andy Walker, Alpha's senior sergeant, I'm responsible for the enlisted men . . ."

Carl snorted. "Sorry man, couldn't help myself."

Andy glowered at him. "That was Sergeant Carl Alfonso kids. He's a sergeant too."

"What does he do?"

"The absolute backstabbing minimum. Ben, over to you."

Ben Airhart stood up rigidly to attention. "Airhart, Benjamin. Sergeant, 6735. Combat Specialist, Alpha Team." Ben immediately sat down, thus avoiding any questions, then he looked at Finn.

"Me now?"

"Yes, you now Finny."

Finn stood up hesitantly. Then waived. "Er, hello. My name's Corporal Finn Macauley. I'm Alpha team's medic and explosives expert . . ."

"At the same time?"

"Um, not usually."

"What's that on your head?"

"It's my beanie." Finn smiled goofily.

"My Mom's got one just like it."

"Oh, that's nice! My Gran knitted this one for me."

"Why?"

"Er, yes, why? Because she didn't want me to catch a cold I suppose."

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Catch a cold!"

"Only when I forgot to wear it."

"You should tie it on. Then you wouldn't forget it. My Mom ties my gloves on to my coat so I don't lose them. You could do the same with your wooly hat."

"It's a beanie."

"S'not, it's wooly. I can see the wool from here."

"No. . ."

"Tis!"

"Dan, help!"

Dan got to his feet. "Er, Hi there. I'm Corporal Danny Svenson."

Danny was met by an immediate barrage of questions. "What happened to you? Were you in an accident? Did you get blowed up? Or shot? Who shot you? Did it hurt?"

"Oh dear . . ." Danny's Adam's Apple was now bobbing furiously. The Principal came to his rescue. "Now, now children, I'm sure Corporal Svenson doesn't want to talk about all that."

"Aww." "But . . ." "He's new."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear?" The room immediately fell silent. There was nothing thin about Miss Newlyn's voice. It cut through the children's chatter like a blue laser through jello. Even Piers was impressed. The Principal would make a great instructor for his _Cerberus_ program!

"That's better. Captain Redfield and his team will now accept questions on an individual basis. If you have a question, you will put your hand up and await your turn."

"Oh, she's good." sighed Piers in admiration. "I gotta' get this down . . ." he took out a pen and pad from his tactical vest. ". . . you will . . . await. Perfect!"

"Are you all friends?" asked a child in the front row, looking directly at Chris.

"Ha! Most of the time. Sometimes we disagree, but we never fall out for long." he answered, pleased it was an easy question.

"Uncle Chris is my Uncle Piers' bestest friend." Stated another of the children proudly. It was Robbie Ellis Jr.

"Are you two married?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, are you gay then?"

"Er, Piers, would you like to answer that one, please?""

"Yes we are. But we've haven't decided to get married."

"Are you all gay?"

"Yes." replied Finn and Danny. "No!" said Andy and Carl, firmly. Ben knew when to keep quiet.

"Which?"

"We are." "We're not!"

"But don't you all have to be the same in the army?" their young questioner persisted.

Ben decided to reply. "It's not what you are that matters. It's how you work together, as a team. We're all different in Alpha, but we all work well together. That's what's important. Not just us, but for everyone. We all have to get along, like you do in class. Right?"

"I suppose so Sir."

"Way to go Ben." Carl nudged his buddy with his elbow.

"Yeah, you can answer em all from now on!" said a relieved Andy. "Thank God my two aren't old enough to be here."

"Uncle Chris is my Godfather too." It was Becky Ellis. She waived at Chris.

He smiled and waived back. "Hi there sweetheart!"

"He doesn't sound Italian." said a small boy, grumpily. "Godfather's are always Italian, my Pa says. Are you Italian?"

"Um, no."

"Then you can't be a Godfather then . . ."

"He so is too!" said Robbie, coming to his little sister's defense.

"Children! Let's not argue. What will the Captain think of us? Do carry on Captain Redfield."

Chris pointed towards an angelic looking girl sitting in the front row. All blonde curls and gapped teeth. She was waiving her arm frantically. Chris smiled benignly. "Yes, you Honey."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked sweetly.

". . ."

"You walked straight into that one Cap!" Andy sniggered again.

Chris looked towards the Principal for guidance. She raised her eyes silently and shrugged her thin shoulders. Piers noted it all down on his pad.

"Um, only as a last resort. Moving on. Yes, you son, at the back there."

"What guns do you use to kill people with?"

"Uh . . ."

"Can we see them?"

"Er . . ."

"Why don't you shave?"

"Um . . ."

"Why is he walking with those sticks?

"Ah . . ."

And so it went on, for another excruciating 30 minutes. Just as one assault was repelled, yet another would commence. By the time the end of lesson bell rung, Chris was sweating profusely whilst Piers was fiddling distractedly with the end of his scarf, sorry, shemagh. And the others had not faired much better. With the exception of Ben Airhart, who treated the experience exactly for what it was. An exercise in resistance to extreme psychological warfare.

****************************

After a much needed coffee break, the Principal split the team up into three pairs, each with two grades in tow. She'd shrewdly noted the obvious pairings in Alpha team and decided it would be better to split them up. So Chris was paired with Carl. Piers with Andy, and Ben with Finn. Piers noted the procedure and wrote it in his pad, under the heading 'Divide and conquer.'

This left Danny on his own of course, but there was a particular treat in store for him. Somehow, the Principal had got to hear of his interest in sports fitness. She had correctly guessed it was as a result of his own ongoing physiotherapy, so Danny was to conduct a series of gym sessions, from the comfort of a padded upright chair, set up especially for him in the gymnasium.

As he started with the first group, he found his initial nervousness quickly disappeared. He organized each group into two competing teams and got them to set up a circuit of various exercises around the perimeter of the gym hall. It was a great success, and the children loved it. Particularly at the end, when he took out his cell phone and showed them the x-rays of the steel plates and pins that held his legs and shoulders together.

"Wow! Are you a robot inside?"

"Nah, he's a transformer."

"Or one of those Anderoids."

"They're the same as robots!"

"No, Anderoids are made out of people too."

Apart from his time with Finn, Danny hadn't felt so good about himself in a long while.

"Thank you Coach Svenson, Sir." they all said, as they crowded around him.

"He, he. No, thank _you_ kids. That was fun." And Danny knew then and there, that physiotherapy was what he wanted to practice. And that one day, he and Finn would have kids of their own too.

The Principal walked over. "You're a natural Corporal. The right mix of firmness and fun. A short break, then the next group. Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am. Oh, do you have a whistle I could use please? Then I wouldn't have to shout so much." Danny grinned up at her.

Her thin face broke into a rare, warm smile. Emily Newlyn was a spinster, but for a brief moment she thought, if she'd ever had a son, this is how she would have liked him to be. "Of course, Danny. Here, please take mine . . ."

**\------------**

Piers and Andy faired rather less well. They started with an intense Q&A session with the worst group of all. Grades one and two, the six and seven year olds. They hadn't yet developed the inhibitions that come with age and experience. Shyness, self-consciousness? Pah! They didn't have any.

As they walked to the classroom, Andy looked to Piers.

"Bad Cop, Bad Cop, Captain?"

"They're only kids Andy!"

"Yeah, right! Ok then, how 'bout this? You give the girls that film star smile, I'll do macho for the boys."

"That's gender stereotyping Andy."

"But their's, not yours."

"Sometimes Sergeant . . ."

"What?"

"Argh!"

"Ok, have it your way Sir. But divided we stand, divided we fall."

And so they fell. Heavily.

"Sergeant Walker? My Mommy said she used to know you . . ."

"Oh, that's nice." Andy replied weakly.

. . . Yes, and then my Daddy got mad."

Piers rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Captain Nivans, are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why do your eyes keep moving? You sure look ill to me."

"That Sergeant looks ill too."

"My Daddy said if he ever got hold of him . . ."

"Kill me now Captain."

"No, kill me first!"

"Mmm, that's what my Daddy said . . ."

**\------------**

Ben and Finn faired better. Their first stint was showing kids around the Humvee they'd arrived in, and then demonstrating the team's drones.

Ben assembled the group in front of the vehicle.

"This is a Humvee M1113 ECV. Expanded Capacity Vehicle. It is the radio and recon model. It is equipped with various communications devices, enabling us to keep in touch with Command and other SOUs."

"Has it got sat nav?"

"Um, I'm sorry, that information is classified."

"My Mom's car's got sat nav."

"Yes it has." said Finn conversationally, as he walked past collecting AlphaM8. "That little white dome on top of the pole, see?"

"What sort of radios?"

"That's classified too."

"HF, SHF, V/UHF, AM/FM." said Finn, as he walked past again to get SoulM8."

"Finny!"

"You should read our publicity brochures Ben, it's all in there. Now, who want's to fly a drone?"

"Me, me, me!"

"Heh, heh, you'll all get a go. Here, Ben, give me a hand with SoulM8 will you?"

"What's that?"

"It's classifi . . ."

"This? This is SoulM8, the SOU Large drone." said Finn proudly. "He's like AlphaM8's baby, but bigger!"

"You're funny, Mr Beanie."

"Yeah, he's hilarious." said Ben, shaking his head sadly . . .

**\------------**

Chris and Carl didn't start too well either.

"Help me out here Carl. I'm no good with speeches an stuff. You're a parent, what do I say to them?"

"Sorry Cap, the twins are still at the 'Goo, goo, goo.' stage. Anyway, you're great with kids, Robbie and Becky Ellis adore you."

"Well, yeah, but they're family."

"Cap, you make everyone family! Don't sweat it. Just stick a coupla' kids on your knees and tell 'em a story."

"What are you gonna do?"

"No problemo. I'll take a coupla' kids too, and listen quietly. Ha, ha!"

So that's what they did. Chris began.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl with a red cape, and she was taking some treats to her grandmother who lived deep in the woods . . ."

"That's Red Riding Hood! We know that one!"

"Oh, Ok. Um, once upon a time there was a poor little girl who worked for her two ugly stepsisters . . ."

"That's Cinderella! We want something new."

Chris scratched the back of his head in desperation. "Carl?"

"You're the man Cap." Carl smiled, unhelpfully.

"Grrr! Alright Kids, promise me no crying first."

"We won't Captain!"

"Ok, so, once upon a time there was this mad scientist, dressed all in black, and he wore dark glasses . . ."

"Why?"

"Cos his eyes glowed red, like coals."

"Wow! What did he do?"

"He made a whole bunch of monsters . . ."

"Yay! And Zombies?"

Chris shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yeah, I guess there were some Zombies too . . ."

"Cool!" "What happened next . . . ?"

****************************

And so it continued, until after what seemed an eternity, the final bell of the day sounded. Alpha Team heaved a collected sigh of relief as everyone gathered in the main hall to say their goodbyes.

The children shouted out a big "Thank you, Alpha Team." as one, and applauded whilst the team grinned sheepishly.

Chris put an arm up. "Er, the boys and I would like to thank you too, for being such a good audience. Ha! It's been a . . been a . . ." Chris dried up, he couldn't put into words what it had been.

"An honor and a privilege." hissed Piers from the side of his mouth.

"Really Ace?"

"Yes, just say it and let's get out of here."

Chris looked out at the children. "It's been a privilege and an honor. Yes, that's what it's been." then he beamed at them.

The Principal raised a thin hand. "School, three cheers for Captain Redfield and his men . . . Hip, Hip!"

"HOORAY . . . !"

Finn put an arm around Danny's waist to steady him, as they both waived back enthusiastically, the rest of Alpha just blushed in surprise. But the kids, at least, seemed to have enjoyed the interrogation.

As the last of the children eventually filed out, the Principal turned to Chris and gazed at him sternly.

"I hear there were tears again in your sessions Captain Redfield?"

"Um, that was me and Carl."

The Principal sighed heavily. "The same thing happened last time. I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone!"

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am. It won't happen again." Chris and Carl looked down at their feet in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. We're already looking forward to your visit next year Captain." she gave Chris a thin smile.

"Um, Oh yeah. Alpha would be delighted, wouldn't we men? Men? Hey! Come back here. Piers, on me! Piers, wait! Carl, Andy . . . !"


End file.
